


Parallel Meeting

by c62



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Lemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c62/pseuds/c62
Summary: Antonov summons the Official Invitation Team, but one of its members decides not to go, ditching them only to meet certain NESTS experiment.





	Parallel Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is for mama Drekaas! Thank you for everything.
> 
> The only pieces I write in English are school related essays, and it's been like that for almost 4 years I think. So yeah I'm a bit rusty in regards of writing fanfiction IN ENGLISH because I write in Spanish, as you can see from the rest of my works. But hmmm I wanted to try doing this in English. I hope you like it and of course, any grammar related help will be highly appreciated.

Antonov sighed in discomfort when he finally realised that the sand master wouldn’t attend to the reunion. He had organised a sort of board meeting and invited Mian, Sylvie and Kukri. It was meant to discuss future projects, or as Sylvie soon pointed out, new KOF related nonsense. The girls had showed up, and after enjoying some snacks to trick time into passing quickly, they seemed a bit disappointed and it was all Kukri´s fault. Yakov certainly looked upset, saying silly things such as how could that idiot let the ladies wait so much, forgetting that his boss was also waiting and was nothing close to a lady. A sharp gaze and he was put into place, his long nose twitching in such fashion that made Sylvie laugh. She sure laughed at everything.

“I guess we could discuss being with another person, how about you, Mr. Antonov?” said Mian trying not to look at Sylvie who was holding her breath and making silly faces for her own amusement.

“It didn’t occur to me I could do that” answered the boss, leaving Mian confused since he was looking at Sylvie playing dumb. The masked on fights mistress couldn’t tell if he meant to do the same silly things Sylvie was doing or he was answering her question. 

“But I want Kukri to be in our team!” protested Sylvie who slapped herself in the face to let go of that air, making Antonov burst in laughter. “He is strong and matches our cool fashion, Mr Sand Master, Miss Shocks and the Goddess of Masks! Isn’t that awesome?”

“Where did you learn that from, who calls us that?!” if Mian were wearing a mask, she’d feel comfortable as it wouldn’t let them see her blushing.

“They are good!”

“I know! I thought of those names, all by myself” Sylvie spoke with a childish yet now-it-all tone in her voice. Miss Shocks indeed, with a plural marked placed correctly because one shock wouldn’t be enough to describe that personality of hers. They didn’t really need Kukri to talk about anything and it was obvious he wasn’t interested in showing up and it was already late for that. 

Far away from that building, far away from Antonov’s HQ, there was Kukri. 

That mysterious member of the official team specially summoned to the tournament by Antonov and his ugly lapdog, Yakov. Kukri was the one that didn’t care enough to go to an important meeting. The one that was too busy for such matters. If it had be held any other day he would have been there, materializing from the shadows, emerging from a sand pillar and creeping Yakov out, much to Antonov´s liking. They all would laugh at his improper comments or spit drinks at his sarcastic remarks. Kukri felt comfortable while being around them, it was nice being part of a group. But it was also nice being part of something different.

The KOF tournament was kind of a big deal and there they met different people with different abilities, including certain team whose backgrounds mirrored those of Sylvie. The NESTS team, was called. Sylvie was part of that wicked organisation and later broke out when it was disbanded by that team and other failed experiments. She often said they never met, but she had took a liking from afar to the wonderful ice powers the other girl had, saying it was very pretty. The big man was like an action figure, and often mocked him making computer like sounds or walked around as if she was bigger, with Mian watching her and laughing behind her mask. Lastly there was the young man, with silver hair and burnt skin, Sylvie said it was probably because of the fire he controlled. 

Of course he came across that silver haired guy, whose name was simply K’. He was a bold person, boring when not fighting, sleeping his life away on his free time. K’ would react to some of his sharp comments, which he took as attacks that came from nowhere because he never really wanted to get into fights with such weird guy like Kukri. That fire that emerged from his glove was a curse and if he had been a bit smarter he would have turned his sand into glass. But K’ wasn’t smart and Kukri knew that. He was just having fun with the softly dark skinned man, and without any of them noticing, the started getting together to do other stuff. 

Far away from that building, far away from Antonov’s HQ, there were Kukri and K’.

What were they doing? Anyone would have asked that. Kukri couldn’t answer and certainly wouldn’t, much less when K’ was on top of him, or behind him. The awfully bright light from the bulb on the ceiling in that room K’ had paid for made his eyes hurt a bit, forcing him to close them.

“Hey, garbage, look at me when I’m fucking you” thrusting deep into his body, K’ spoke with annoyance, letting his insecurities reach the surface. Despite his whimpers and soft moans, Kukri managed to laugh. Gazing into his pale blue eyes, the yellow ochre reflected his expression and he thought he looked dumb as hell. K’ didn’t think there was something special going between them, they were just fooling around. Kukri didn’t believe that.

“Hey, aren’t you romantic, you prick” short of breath, and trying to endure the pain he continued to tease him “You fuck like lovers do, come down and kiss me, my dear”

“Fuck off!” his anger burnt his glove and even if it wasn’t enough to hurt Kukri’s skin, he moved under him, clearly uncomfortable but didn’t dare to push him away.

“You… fucking idiot! Stop that!” 

K’ sighed and his glove became cooler at the touch, and moved that hand to his dick, starting to stroke it lightly. Kukri nearly jumped in surprise and let go a long sigh, moaning and his voice echoing in the room. It was the most pleasant torture and K’ was well aware that he didn’t really have to do much to please him. Glistening pale skin as pale as his hair fixed in a long braid that was now slightly undone. Kukri was a mess, a pretty damn mess that he enjoyed watching, yes, in spite of not wanting to admit such dangerous thing. He liked that man, he liked the warmness of his body and the tightness he felt around his dick, slamming him mercilessly. K’ was unable to feel anything on his hand just because of his glove, and took him a few seconds to notice that he was done. He didn’t hear him crying out his name, and he thrusted angrily into his tired body, punish the other for his wrong doings. He was indeed a prick. 

K’ finished shortly after, and got out of Kukri’s body, wiping the sweat off his forehead to then lay down beside him. Burying his face in a pillow, he prepared himself for Kukri’s favourite thing to do after having sex: Annoy him until they fell asleep.

“Hey, sunshine, was that burning desire on your hand? Aren’t you so fucking romantic, did they teach you that in NEXT?” Kukri’s dumb voice when he tried to get him angry was slightly charming, but God forbid he found out.

“It’s NESTS, you dune waste.”

“Don’t be like that, I ditched on the boss to come see you.”

“What do you want then? Hear me say ‘thank you sandy, I love you’?” 

Kukri looked at him, dumbfounded, and remained silent.


End file.
